disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Disney Channel UK
Disney Channel UK - angielska stacja telewizyjna Disney Channel, nadawana na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii. Nadawane programy Obecnie Programy brytyjskie * Evermoor * The Lodge Programy z Disney Channel USA * Elena z Avaloru * Bizaardvark * K.C. nastoletnia agentka * Obóz Kikiwaka * Przyjaciółki od czasu do czasu * Rodzinka od środka * Take Two with Phineas and Ferb * Club Penguin Shorts * Myszka Miki * Get the Look * First Class Chefs * Access All Areas * Descendants: Wicked World Wciąż nadawane * Dziewczyna poznaje świat * Chłopiec poznaje świat * Świat Raven * Kim Kolwiek * Suite Life: Nie ma to jak statek * Słoneczna Sonny * Z innej beczki * Czarodzieje z Waverly Place * Hannah Montana * Taniec rządzi * Nadzdolni * Powodzenia, Charlie! * Jessie * To nie ja * Austin i Ally Oryginalne filmy * Czarodzieje z Waverly Place: Film * Randka z gwiazdą * Harriet szpieguje: Wojny blogów * Szesnaście życzeń * Liceum Avalon * Niezwykła przygoda Sharpay * Lemoniada Gada * Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze * Powodzenia, Charlie: Szerokiej drogi * Wymarzony luzer * Nie ma to jak bliźniaki: Film * Nie-przyjaciele * Bunt FM * Let It Shine * Dziewczyna kontra potwór * Teen Beach Movie * Cloud 9 * Zaplikowani * Lepszy model * Pod włos * Teen Beach 2 * Następcy * Moja niewidzialna siostra * Adventures in Babysitting Programy specjalne * 2014 Radio Disney Music Awards * 2015 Radio Disney Music Awards Programy z innych stacji Programy Disney Junior * Jej wysokość Zosia * Klinika dla pluszaków Mini-serie * Bujdy na resorach * Toy Story Toons Programy Disney Channel (Ameryka Łacińska) * Violetta Programy Disney XD * Kirby Buckets * 7K * Mech-X4 * Prawo Milo Murphy'ego Programy Family Channel * Backstage Programy TF1 * Mako Mermaids: Syreny Mako Seriale krótkometrażowe * Hit Play * Oto Kim Jestem Przyszłe premiery * Tangled: Before Ever After Dawniej * 8 prostych zasad * 100 dobrych uczynków * 101 dalmatyńczyków * Adventures in Wonderland * The Adventures of Sam * The Adventures of Spot * Aladyn * Alphabet Castle * Amazing Animals * Amerykański smok: Jake Long * Animal Shelf * Art Attack * Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek * Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu * Szmergiel * Kubusiowe opowieści * Bonus Jonas * Mój kumpel duch * Bite Size * Brenda i pan Whiskers * Braterska miłość * Bus Life * The Bus UK * Buzz Astral z Gwiezdnej Bazy * Maggie Brzęczymucha * W poszukiwaniu szczęścia * Chip i Dale: Brygada RR * Classic Toons * Code: 9 * Club HSM * Cory w Białym Domu * Crash Zone * Creature Features * Niebezpieczna zatoka * Darcy: Życie na farmie * Dzielny Agent Kaczor * Barbarzyńca Dave * Deepwater Haven * Daddio * Dangerous Minds * Dinozaury * Disney Channel DJ * Disney Channel Games * Disney Consumer Arcade * Disney Villains * Disney's CyberStar * Doug * Cafe Myszka * Donald's Quack Attack * Download * Kacze opowieści * Dumbo's Circus * Nowa szkoła króla * Eyewitness * Faerie Tale Theatre * Niezwykła piątka na tropie * Fillmore na tropie * Akwalans * Flash Forward * Gargoyles * Groundling Marsh * Generation O! * Get Connected * Goofy i inni * Groove High (2012 - 2013, NEW Episodes, 2014, Morning Re Runs, 2015–Present, Late Night ReRuns)` * Hannah-Oke * Pan Złota Rączka * Herkules * High School Musical: The Music in You * Hollywood Lives * Teraz Miki * Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki * Przypadki nastolatki * Mam rakietę * In a Heartbeat * The Incredible Story Studio * Inside Clyde * The Jersey * ''Sławny Jett Jackson'' * ''Jonas w Los Angeles'' * Mała księga dżungli * Kim Kolwiek * Legenda Tarzana * Like Family * Lilo i Stich * Mała syrenka * Lizzie McGuire * Lloyd w kosmosie * Little Hippo * Lamb Chop's Play-Along * Milton Mikroskopek * Moja niania jest wampirem * Mad Libs * Marsupilami * Myszka Miki i przyjaciele * Produkcje Myszki Miki * Mickey's Mouse Tracks * Potężne Kaczory * Faceci w czerni * The Monkees * Movie Magic * Mapeciątka * The Muppet Show * My Camp Rock * Traszka Neda * Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka * Out Of The Box * I pies, i wydra * Pepper Ann * Filip z przyszłości * Fineasz i Ferb * Wkręty z górnej półki * The Proud Family * Kacza paczka * Ratz * Raw Toonage * Byle do przerwy * Wymiennicy * Olinek Okrąglinek * Sabrina * Sabrina's Secret Life * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * Sing Me a Story with Belle * Inny w klasie * The Spooky Sisters * Second Noah * Słodka dolina * To niesamowite * Horronin * The Sinbad Show * Stanley * Star Ticket * Szalony świat * Studio Disney UK * Suite Life: Nie ma to jak statek * Super Dave * Take Two with Phineas and Ferb * Super Baloo * Tall Tales & Legends * Pupilek * Teamo Supremo * Thunder Alley * Thunderstone * Time Flyer * Timon i Pumba * The Toothbrush Family * The Torkelsons * Dotyk anioła * Violetta * Under the Umbrella Tree * Królik Milczek * Weekendowcy * Cudowne lata * Welcome to Pooh Corner * What's the Word? * The Wiggles * WAC: World Animal Championships * Wish Upon a Star * The Wonderful World of Disney * Woof! * Wuzzle Kategoria:Kanały Disney Channel